


Забота

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I feel bad about the ratings, No detailed description, Post-Canon, spoilers 137
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Пик заботится о Порко столько, сколько себя помнит. Порко, казалось, заботится о ней сильнее.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Забота

Пик заботится о Порко столько, сколько себя помнит. Она обрабатывает его раны, полученные в драке с другими наследниками или чистокровными, истинными марлийцами, тихо отчитывает за такие опрометчивые действия, несмотря на то, что знает — каким был вспыльчивым, таким и останется. Порко лишь фыркает на слова напарницы и иногда тихо шипит от боли, стоит только вате, смоченной в антисептике, коснуться очередной царапины на его лице. Кровь немного шипит, но Пик знает, что в конечном итоге он станет ссылаться на неаккуратность на тренировках.

Иногда Пик уводит Порко с места драки с Райнером. Несмотря на то, что Марсель вмешивается практически сразу, как только слышит ругань, включающую в себя очередные обвинения, они успевают нанести друг другу увечья. Пик знает — стоит только наставнику увидеть мальчиков в таком виде, как их тут же накажут, отчитают или вовсе исключат. За Райнера, она, почему-то, едва беспокоится. У него и так проблем достаточно, но он все ещё продолжает поддаваться на провокации.

Она слушает, как Порко ворчит и ругается на Райнера, называет его слабаком, на эмоциях бьёт кулаком в стену пустого коридора и снова хмурится, отряхивая свою форму от дорожной пыли. Пик не вмешивается в их скандалы — как бы она не пыталась, Энни постоянно держится в стороне и практически не разговаривает с ней. Пик сомневается, что девочка отвечает кому-то, кроме военных или наставников. Поэтому Фингер проводит время с Зиком, которым восхищается. Он старше остальных курсантов и кажется менее проблемным, но интересным.

Она не хочет выбирать какую-либо сторону, хочет остаться на нейтральной позиции. Осторожно берет руку Порко, заливая костяшки антисептиком. Спустя время они вместе завтракают в столовой, обсуждая тренировки и цветущую погоду, до которой никому из них давно нет дела. Главное отвлечься, думает Пик, когда именно Порко оказывается тем наследником, что остаётся ждать. Он зол и расстроен. Через силу выдавливает из себя ответы, и она специально мажет его лицо ложкой в каше, чтобы вывести на какие угодно эмоции. Марсель вернется, а пока… Теперь их тренировки различаются, она устаёт сильнее, чем прежде, а Порко наблюдает за ней с осторожностью.

Он не боится. Просто не понимает, что с ней происходит. Не знает наверняка. Периодически Пик словно отключается от проходящего, останавливаясь прямо посреди комнаты или роняя посуду на пол. Задыхается. Порко перехватывает упавшие вещи прямо из-под чужих дрожащих пальцев и с некоторой тревогой заглядывает в её напуганные глаза. Воспоминания, всего лишь воспоминания, внезапно всплывающие в памяти. Он не знает, как может помочь напарнице, но даже не удивляется, что у него возникают такие мысли. Она слишком часто помогала ему? 

Совсем скоро Пик привыкает к тому, как Порко неуверенно и молча гладит её по голове во время вспышек воспоминаний. Иногда его пальцы запутываются, но он никогда не дёргает её за волосы, лишь тихо извиняется и тратит так много времени на их распутывания, что Пик хочется самой обрезать их или просто сесть, были бы только силы на это. Но их нет. Именно по этой причине Порко из года в год заботится о ней в ответ — молча оказывает поддержку, помогает прийти в себя после очередной трансформации, прикрывает на поле боя, несмотря на то, что остаётся человеком. Он приносит ей фрукты и вкусный чай, остаётся рядом. Они много времени проводят вместе, часто сбегают на природу и просто сидят в её комнате вдвоём.

И пока — это самые-самые живые воспоминания в ее памяти. Он часто смеётся, когда Пик говорит что-то о звездах, а она несильно толкает его в плечо, не понимая, как он может быть таким. Разве это не интересно? Другие галактики, мерцающие в небе звезды и... Слишком много книг было прочитано предыдущим перевозчиком, чтобы груз знаний не повлиял на одну болезненную девочку, которая теперь засыпает намного чаще, чем раньше.

Она целует его в щеку в тот же вечер, но не убегает, как соседская девочка, которую Фингер видела в окно своего дома, когда приезжала в гости к папе. Пик следит за реакцией друга очень внимательно, не догадываясь, что подобная смелость может напугать любого мальчика. Но Порко тоже оказывается смелым и, несмотря на смущение, отвечает ей тем же. Справедливость!

Пик слишком поздно замечает, что он стремительно вытягивается в росте, когда и без того обгоняющий её напарник становится почти на две головы выше, чем прежде. Она висит на его руке во время какого-то обыденного разговора, что позволяет им выглядеть менее подозрительными в процессе шпионажа. Казалось, он всегда оказывается рядом, когда нужен.

Со временем Порко остаётся единственным человеком, который прикасается к Пик всегда, независимо от того, как долго она пробыла в горячей и душной туши титана, внутри которой не может даже дышать, не обжигаясь о тяжёлый воздух. Никогда не называет её мерзкой — понимает и сочувствует, знает, ради чего она идёт на подобные жертвы, терпя плохие условия и тяжести. Девушка вынослива благодаря своей силе, только вот совсем недавно она была маленькой девочкой, для которой привыкнуть к этому оказалось не так легко.

Он всегда находится рядом с ней, а потому Пик терпеть не может видеть его раненым, когда полученные на поле боя раны кровоточат сильнее, чем те ссадины, что Порко получал, будучи вспыльчивым мальчишкой. Теперь он вспыльчивый солдат, но Пик прекрасно знает цену человеческой жизни, его жизни, в то время как обменяла свою. На силу. На регенерацию. На уважение и признание, несмотря на свою дьявольскую кровь.

Поэтому Пик заботится о Порко ещё сильнее, чем прежде, но ненавязчиво. Просит его беречь себя, признаётся, что не хочет однажды вернуться туда, где её никто не ждёт, кроме отца. Она хочет продолжать без цели валяться на диване, положив голову на плечо Порко, слушая его дыхание и биение сердца. Спать в обнимку до тех пор, пока не прозвенит будильник, оповещающий о том, что он — всегда Порко, ведь он шустрее — должен вернуться в свою комнату. Только в его компании Пик может спокойно и незаметно для себя выпить пол бутылки вина и ни о чем не беспокоиться, потому что знает, что Порко дорожит ею точно также, как она им.

Среди всех военных и истинных марлийцев, влюблённых в неё, Пик обращает внимание только на надежного Порко, по венам которого течёт дьявольская кровь. Возможно, иногда он бывает слишком серьёзным и незаинтересованным по отношению к окружающим, но именно благодаря ему Пик не тонет в ночных кошмарах, в которых словно наяву видит и чувствует каждый взрыв или выстрел. Каждый изуродованный труп, что давно не должен её удивлять. Сколько бойцов погибло от её грузов?

Чужих.

Своих.

Неопознанных.

Порко всегда гладит её по голове, прижимает к себе и шепчет какие-то успокаивающие слова, которые она забывает сразу же после своего пробуждения. Его дыхание всегда щекочет ее затылок, заставляя кожу покрываться приятными мурашками. Пик бы могла забыть все на свете, если бы не жуткие воспоминания, появляющиеся перед глазами. Она чувствует их. Словно наяву, так, будто это происходит с ней.

Когда он приходит к ней разбитым и напуганным гибелью старшего брата, Пик также поддерживает его — обнимает, словно скрывая от всего мира, и осторожно перебирает волосы пальцами, надеясь, что это поможет ему перенести боль легче. Они оба знают, что боль потери никогда не уйдёт — будет следовать за ним тенью, иногда всплывая на поверхность. Но сейчас Порко, как и Пик, не сдерживает и не прячет своих эмоций. Впервые за долгое время он рыдает, проклиная все на свете и зная, что Фингер никогда его не осудит. Она останется рядом, пока осознание, что брат никогда не вернётся домой, накрывает его с головой, лишая всего смысла.

То же самое происходит и после, когда Порко наследует силу и память беглянки Имир.

Теперь уже Пик с тревогой заглядывает в его глаза и шепчет какие-то бессмысленные успокаивающие слова, убеждая, что все это — ничто иное, как прошлое. Воспоминания, что не являются материальными, как бы отчётливо он не чувствовал их.

Пик скучает по тому времени, когда они вместе сбегали из базы на поле и до вечера валялись в траве. Порко однажды попытался вплести в её волосы цветы, но остановился в самом начале своего идеального плана. Пикники на природе были хорошими, но больше всего Пик нравились его поцелуи, благодаря которым она чувствовала себя живой. Раньше у них было больше возможностей остаться наедине и не бояться, что о их связи узнает кто-нибудь с верхушки. Теперь же они научились за рекордное время приводить себя в порядок и слышать чужие шаги за метры. К счастью, она ни разу не трансформировалась в Титана из-за всех ощущений. 

Несмотря на свой характер, Порко относится к ней бережно — не делает вид, будто не слышит и не учитывает то, что Пик пытается до него донести. Но как бы она не хотела по-доброму посмеяться над тем, какой особенной вдруг стала, ей постоянно оказывается не до этого. Все мысли плавятся от одних только умелых прикосновений и горячего дыхания, касающегося её кожи. И не один он умеет быть таким. Пик часто смеётся над ним иначе, растягивая поцелуи и касания, словно горячую карамель — специально медлит и наб-лю-да-ет, смотрит прямо в душу.

Независимо от того, где они находятся, она остаётся уверенной, что после на телах не останется никаких следов, которые могут выдать их. Пик знает Порко слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться о темноте или тесном пространстве вокруг. Иногда он радуется тому, насколько миниатюрной и лёгкой она является, несмотря на то, какой силой обладает. Пик читает Порко, как открытую книгу, и всегда обнимает его за шею, даря холодные прикосновения. В такие моменты он не может ни о чем думать, но с лёгкостью восстанавливает в своей памяти созвездия родинок на её груди или талии, которые никогда не ощущаются под его ладонью...

Все остаётся по-прежнему и после войны с другими нациями, длящийся долгие четыре года. Они понимают друг друга с полуслова, Пик чувствует себя в безопасности в его руках и даже может испортить его укладку, намеренно взъерошивая волосы своими тонкими пальцами. Так Порко выглядит по-домашнему, менее сурово и по-родному — как человек, о котором Пик заботится столько, сколько себя помнит. Она думает, что может целоваться с ним целую вечность, которой ни у кого из них нет. Но чаще всего, учитывая их воинские обязанности, Пик оставляет в уголке чужих губ смазанные поцелуи, которые с лёгкостью можно принять за чмок в щеку, чем они и являются на самом деле. Иногда в такие моменты ей кажется, что она слышит за своей спиной скрип его зубов. 

Пик искренне надеется, что последний год проживет вместе с ним — отведенные тринадцать лет тают на глазах. Но каждый раз, когда Фингер просыпается в своей комнате и слышит звенящую послевоенную тишину, она может чувствовать его прикосновения и присутствие рядом — так, словно он по-прежнему гладит её по голове и согревает своим теплом, как тысячу раз за все эти годы. После обретения силы Пик иначе относится ко всему, что может показаться обычным. Любит чувствовать холод, тепло или ветер, все, что угодно. 

Но больше всего на свете она дорожила звуком его дыхания и биения сердца.

В такие моменты Пик упирается взглядом в отремонтированный потолок, не в силах сдержать своих эмоций, и понимает, что Порко заботился о ней также сильно, как и она о нем. Возможно, сильнее, не позволяя погибнуть и заставляя чувствовать, напоминая, что она все ещё жива. Даже после конца, когда, казалось бы, весь мир в одночасье рухнул под натиском миллиона колоссальных Титанов, он нашёл способ быть рядом во время последней битвы.

Рядом с погибшим братом, защищая её.


End file.
